


sex_pollen.exe

by asterCrash



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Robots, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterCrash/pseuds/asterCrash
Summary: 2B offers to help 9S deal with the result of an embarrassing virus. 2B overestimates her hacking abilities.





	sex_pollen.exe

“Unit 2B requests information on how much longer Unit 9S believes it will take to remove the logic virus from his system.”

“I just need another minute!”

“Recommendation: 2B could provide assistance in—”

“ _No!_ ”

2B continued to wait, leaning with her back against the wall separating her from 9S and listened as the frantic shuffling of fabric on the other side was redoubled.

Pod 042 floated back over the wall and reported that Unit 9S was confident in his ability to remove the virus without assistance. Given the non-lethal effect the virus was having, there was no immediate cause for concern, however 2B did not like being so exposed out here in the ruins as they waited for 9S to finish up.

On the other side of the wall, 9S cursed softly and the sound of shuffling fabric ceased.

“Are you done?” 2B asked.

“I’m fine,” came the reply. “Just, just head back to camp, I can deal with this.”

“Inadvisable,” chirped Pod 153. “The possibility of a surprise attack while Unit 9S is conducting self-maintenance should not be disregarded.”

The chance of an actual attack from the enemy was minimal, Adam and Eve had been quiet since their encounter on the alien ship and their routine of running errands for the Resistance and Pascal was bordering on becoming mundane. If the logic virus had’ve originated from the enemy 2B would have been more cautious, but as it was the result of an “experiment” by a certain unnamed Resistance member, she was willing to indulge in the brief interlude of peace. How often did they get time like this anyway? It was worth letting this play out as long as possible.

“Seriously, go home without me, I can handle thi—”

“9S.” 2B interrupted, pretending she didn’t enjoy the little whine he gave at her taking charge. “I would like to help you in eradicating this virus.”

“You really don’t need to—”

“Pod, please grant hacking access.”

“Wait—”

“Granted.”

“No!”

“Hacking.”

“2B!”

It was rare that 2B got to see 9S from the inside. She was not optimised for hacking and in the few times either of them had contracted a virus it had been 9S to resolve the matter, tingling his way along her internal memory as he cleaned her out, and only rarely taking a peek into the parts of her memory she took care to keep away from him. In comparison, he was an open book. She saw the areas of his memory that he hurriedly began to fortify, but he didn’t think to lock down the index itself, which was almost as revealing. She did not know how to think about the names of several hypothetical simulations 9S had run that were tagged for her.

The virus was easy to locate, it was attacking a specific part of the mind and accessing some associated biomechanical functions only by association. It also had its creator’s name and face stamped over it. 2B resolved to offer her a mackerel at the next opportunity. She dodged effortlessly through the fire of automated defences the virus brought up, eliminating them one by one until the core file itself was exposed. The virus put up a valiant resistance, but at last she was victorious and the file was deleted. Then the real file appeared behind her and hacked her system.

Dropping back to the real world was jarring, but what was worse was how instantly she felt its effects. Her temperature sensors immediately registered alarming heat all over her body, concentrated in vestigial erogenous zones that humans, in their infinite wisdom, had granted their android creations. Her mind was overwhelmed with an urge for battle, then shortcircuited straight through to an urge to fight the nearest compatible android and do extremely unprofessional things to them. 2B tried to shut down the affected parts of her brain but the virus accounted for that as well, its creator’s accursed face leering from where the option to disconnect should have been. She briefly considered utilitising her self-destruct feature.

“2B? Are you okay?” 9S called over the wall separating them. It was a flimsy thing of old bricks, and with a sigh 2B realised exactly how she was going to respond to that.

Her fist punctured the wall in a rain of ancient dust, tearing her entire body through the structure in less than a second of effort.

“No, 9s. I am not okay.”

He fell backwards at her sudden appearance, not having any time to cover himself up or hide what he’d just been doing with his hands. A single helpful part of the virus in her system pointed out that he was still very much afflicted in the same manner as she was, though that wasn’t hard to tell either.

She stepped over his prone form and dropped to her knees, pinning both of his arms out to the side with her legs. The heat of the virus was burning her up, warnings flashing up on her visor all around the image of 9S with a look of goofy surprise on his face. She shed the outer layer of her uniform to dismiss some of the warnings, leaving her with nothing but the stark white of her leotard and the dark black of her boots and visor for covering. The nexus of the heat was between her legs, and a series of annoying subroutines were leaving the area almost uncomfortably wet. It was in need of cleaning, she observed, and here was 9S, so helpfully positioned.

This wasn’t punishment, she told herself, if either of them deserved punishment it was certainly her, not the least for indulging in this moment of weakness and need. She realised, abstractly, that the virus was corrupting her decision-making process, making this seem like the easier route, the better option than trying to deal with it alone as 9S had. She felt like she was just making excuses for what she’d been wanting to do for a while. 9S became visibly more distressed as she pulled her leotard to the side, exposing herself to him even moreso than she already was. It felt absurd that some of that heat rose to her cheeks at a time like this. 9S had been inside of her in more important ways than this, but to see the way his expression switched from distress to worship was just so fundamentally satisfying. With the virus shutting down higher logic functions like “guilt” or “shame”, she could only feel important things like “want” and “lust”. The part of her that lusted did not care that she did not deserve to be worshipped, only desired that she continue seeing that expression on 9S.

He didn’t struggle or object as she sank down further onto his face, and his mouth was open and ready to taste her as soon as she made contact. She did not know how he felt about this, and at least for the moment she did not care. Wanting him precluded caring about his perspective, she knew it was selfish but selfish was the only way she rationalised this to herself. If she could not have him like this always then at least she could have him like this now. Was that the virus or her own thinking? She was not sure. 9S found a way to touch her with his tongue that temporarily produced a completely different set of warning messages and being sure of anything became difficult for a few seconds.

2B kept herself steady with one hand on the ground in front of her and one hand buried in 9S’ hair, pulling his head up and into her. She showed some mercy and let him free one of his pinned arms to attend to himself while the other one stayed were it was, gripping tightly onto her thigh. Her breathing was coming hard and fast, the virus making her system respond as if she was fighting a thousand machines rather than riding the face of her partner. She did not know which she preferred between sex and death, but she knew she preferred 9S.

9S stopped holding himself back, 2B could already see how he would explain reaching the point of not caring whether this was real or not. She wanted to be real for him. She stopped holding herself back too. The noises he made into her she matched, louder and more insistent, crying out for him and muffling his response as she drove down onto him harder. She wanted to be careful, to be gentle with him, but the virus was burning “careful” and “gentle” from her vocabulary. She settled for “reciprocal” instead, sitting back up and twisting around at the waist to reach down to where his hand pumped desperately at his own needs. One hand stayed in his hair, making sure he didn’t dare stop giving her what she needed while the other hand travelled down to work around his and touch him herself. She was not unfamiliar with how to operate this part of an android’s anatomy, and it was not long before he was twitching in her hand, his hips leaving the ground to try to give himself more pressure against her palm. It was deeply gratifying to feel him this eager for her assistance. She wasn’t certain whether that was the virus or her own ego enjoying the praise.

At last a status bar appeared in her mind, a countdown until the virus would be purged from her system completely. 9S began making desperate pleading noises into her, she could tell he was staring down the same release as her. She made it last, as much as was possible in the seconds they had left, pressure just light enough to tease and just firm enough to push him over the edge. He did the same, as much as he was capable of doing so with her hand still in his hair and pulling him up into her as the ecstasy of a complete system purge hit them both near simultaneously.

The reset didn’t take long chronologically, but it felt longer than the system clock said it did. 2B came back to her body feeling too satisfied to panic at the fact that she was still very much naked and straddling 9S in what was essentially an open part of the city ruins. They cleaned themselves off quickly in a nearby stream before straightening out their uniforms and ensuring they both looked as presentable as possible. They stayed silent the entire time, even the normally chatty 9S didn’t seem to feel the need to start a conversation.

“Virus purge confirmed,” reported Pod 153, breaking the silence. “Proposal: delete corrupted file immediately to prevent re-infection.”

“Proposal rejected,” 2B replied before 9S could. “Quarantine file and transfer to secure external storage at the Resistance base.”

“What,” interjected 9S.

“Confirmed.”

“ _What._ ”

2B did not respond for a moment, trying to get her excuse straight in her own mind before she asked 9S to believe her.

“YoRHa protocol dictates that a new logic virus should be catalogued and stored on record for detailed examination.”

“Why would you want _command_ to know that—”

“YoRHa records should also show a thorough accounting of the physical and mental effects of viruses. It would be… irresponsible to provide a copy of the virus without documentation of its effects over multiple infections.”

9S swallowed deeply at the last two words.

“I-if you insist, 2B.”

“I do.”

“Right then.”

“I trust that, in the future, there will be no further incidents relating to opening unsecured email attachments.”

“Yes 2B.”

“Not without consulting me first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly at this point the crackfic is just a coping mechanism.


End file.
